Sang'gre Sa MVR
Sang'gre Sa MVR is the 49th episode of the Philippine television fantasy series, Mulawin vs. Ravena, produced and aired by GMA Network. The official hashtag for this episode is #SanggreSaMVR. The episode's highlight is the appearance of Encantadia characters: Sang'gre Pirena and Lira. Plot Sandawa hears the music of the Selerio. She thinks it was Panabon and leaves the garden of Ed-hen. The Book of Balasik opens of its own accord and announces the approach of danger, but Sandawa had already left. Almiro’s party, composed of himself, Anya, Pagaspas, Lawiswis, Malik and Patty continue their journey towards Halconia. Almiro saves Anya from a dart. Almiro asked if she had been hit, which initially confused her. She thanks him. Almiro told her to stay close to him. Rafael explores the cavern-kingdom of Halconia. He sees three Mulawins from afar, and says that Halconia is where he ought to be. Tangos and another Ravena report to Rafael that Mulawins had been seen near Halconia. Rafael orders them to send soldiers to capture the Mulawins. Sandawa reaches Panabon, and sees him lying unconscious on the ground. When Panabon awoke, he says that the last thing he remembers was walking in the forest. He wondered why the Selerio was near him, since it had been taken from him by the Ravenas. Daragit and Rashana, who carried Uwak-ak’s corpse, reached the garden of Ed-hen. Rashana laid Wak on a rock. Daragit approached the Balasik. Sandawa realized that it was not Panabon who summoned her, so she decides to return to Ed-hen. She transforms back into an eagle. Daragit tells the Balasik that he is its master now; he asked it to make him more powerful than any other being. Rashana was surprised. Daragit speaks a strange language, which activates the Balasik’s power. Rashana asked Daragit to keep his promise. Daragit said it was his reward to her for helping him, and raised his hand over Wak’s corpse. Almiro’s party were surrounded by Ravenas in the forest. They slew the Ravenas in combat. Almiro saves Anyaagain. Pagaspas said the path to Halconia is now clear. Almiro told them to be alert. Daragit succeeds in reviving Uwak-ak. Rashana was overjoyed, and recognizes Daragit as her lord. Sandawaarrives and told Daragit to drop the Balasik. Gabriel confronts Panabon for letting six young Mulawins to go to Halconia. Panabon says he trusts in their abilities, and does not think anything bad would happen to them. Gabriel wished that Panabon was right, or else he’ll be the one to blame. Almiro’s party entered the cave of Halconia. Patty sensed that there were many eyes staring at them. Tangoswelcomed them in Halconia, as the Ravenas surrounded them. Almiro’s party fought the Ravenas. Malik and Patty wanted to retreat. Anya said the Ravenas were too many, so they cannot separate for they will be easy to capture. Pagaspas said they cannot abort the mission. Lawiswis asked Almiro what they should do. Almiro said they should fight on. A Ravena said they should stop fighting, because the King of the Ravenas wanted to speak to them. Daragit claims that the Balasik is his now. Sandawa said she cannot allow that, but Daragit easily beats her with his new powers. Daragit tells Rashana that they must revive the most powerful creature in the world to be their ally – the Minokawa. In Encantadia, a fiery bird arose from a volcano. Rafael appears to the Mulawins. Pagaspas recognized him as the one who shot him. Rafael was amused that he would see his old friend Rodrigo in such place. Hathor soldiers fled from the fiery bird, which incinerated two of the soldiers. Pirena arrived, angered by the creature. Almiro stopped Pagaspas from attacking Rafael. Almiro said Rafael is his friend. Rafael said he never considered Almiro a friend, now more than ever, since Almiro is a Mulawin, while he is King of the Ravenas. Combat commenced again. Daragit tells Rashana that the Minokawa is currently not in their world, and would need to pass through. Sandawawakes up, saying that Daragit had committed an outrage. Daragit blames her for it, for binding her powers in something that could easily be stolen. Sandawa enchants the book to seal itself while she is still alive. Daragit, Rashana and Wak flew away. Sandawa pursued them. Daragit fails in reopening the book. He borrows Rashana’s dagger and throws it at Sandawa, wounding her and making her fall. The sky suddenly went dark. During the battle at Halconia, there was an earthquake. A giant stalactite almost fell on Rafael, but he was saved by Anya, which surprised him. The Mulawins retreated, even though Pagaspas was very reluctant to do so. Greco and Gabriel discussed who should go to recover Wak’s body. Gabriel said they should both go to Wak, since they both know Rashana. Sandawa fell near them. Gabriel decided to take her to the Tree of Mulawin. Pirena fights against the fiery bird, which she called a Borona. The Borona was unable to incinerate her, because she had the Fire Gem. Pirena would have wanted to contain the Borona, but it fled. The Borona conjured a Sky Portal, which surprised Pirena. Back in Avila, Almiro apologized to Pagaspas for stopping him from fighting Rafael. Almiro said he thought Rafaelwas still a friend. Panabon became curious. Anya explained that Rafael is the new King of the Ravenas. Almiro said Rafael was his old friend in Tierra Fuego, but that seemed nothing to Rafael now. Lawiswis said that Rafael is now a Ravena, and whatever friendship they previously had is now buried beneath anger in Rafael’s heart. Almiro cited Gabriel, but Panabon reminded him that not all Ravenas are like Gabriel, so he should not expect Rafael to be like him. Panabon told Almiro that it would be easier for him to accept that they will never be friends again, now that he is King of the Mulawins, while Rafael is the King of the Ravenas. Daragit continues struggling to open the Balasik. Wak starts to get afraid of him. Daragit realized that Sandawasurvived. Rashana mocks him for having gained and lost power in such a short time. Daragit reminds her that he had revived her son. Rashana said she is grateful. Daragit said that is not enough; he had given life and would ask for a life in return. Rashana asked what he wanted. Daragit said they should employ Ravenas to find and kill Sandawa, because they could not use the power of the Balasik while Sandawa still lived. Three Tagubas were walking in the forest. They see something in the clouds. Estrella said it seemed like a giant bird. The Borona approached and incinerated one of them. Estrella and the other Taguba fled. In Lireo, Lira was taking selfies. Pirena arrived and asked her where Alena and Danaya were. Lira said they were in Sapiro, in a meeting with her father, and Mira was also there. Pirena said she had to pursue the Borona in the human world. Lira said they should go. She remembered they need to get the Key (of Asnamon). Pirena said she’d get it, and teleports with Lira. Gallery Crossover.png|Teaser Poster LiraMVRTeaser.jpg MvRHashtagEp49.jpg SANGGRE_IMG_2893.JPG Category:MVR episodes Category:Episodes